


your sweet suffering

by violet_luzon



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blowjobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Sexual content and tenderness, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_luzon/pseuds/violet_luzon
Summary: Every time he had a powerful thought his scars seemed to ache more fervently; pain was the price of his love.
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	your sweet suffering

Tyk’s night was soundless and dark. His deep scars seethed along his inner turmoil; they created strange, intense imageries in his mind, awakened long passions and wishes of a coveted love. He was  _ aching  _ to the core. 

He was in love...and it wouldn’t do him any good. It was a risk, a feeling that went beyond his control, upon facing Allen’s determination, all the things that made him desiderable and unique; Tyki learnt about himself  _ through  _ him and his soul was writhing in a terrifying pain. 

His scars were burning. Allen’s name lingered on his lips. The city lights penetrated the glass of the old, creaking window. 

Between his legs, Allen was kneeling like a devoted believer; a maid, or an enamoured prostitute. The white-haired exorcist was tracing a line of kisses from Tyki’s torso to his navel; there, he slid his tongue inside and closed his eyes, softly, hands smoothing across the man’s tonic thighs.

His kisses were acts of reverential lust; unapologetic like Allen was, as if Tyki was worthy of his salvation. It was so beautiful and so selfless that the man felt as if he didn’t deserve to spend the night with him, as if Allen shouldn’t have taken the risk to follow him into the inn and trust him into receiving immeasurable enjoyment.

Tyki was in pain and Allen was on his knees, taking the man’s dark, thick cock into his hands and slurping it with a single, long lick of his pink, kitten-like tongue; Tyki collected Allen’s hair into his fist, pulling it as though his boy was a beast to tame or a slut to torment.

“You look wonderful with your tongue on my dick. Do you think of this when we’re away from each other?” the man murmured in the nocturnal quietness, a shiver creeping down his spine as Allen licked a wet stripe from the base up his tip, swirling his tongue across the dripping slit with emphasised eagerness.

“Does it matter? Won’t tell,” Allen chuckled, reclaiming his possibility to tease when he engulfed Tyki’s dick into his mouth, pulling his lips around the shape of his dark-caramel tip.

“Well, I do,” Tyki snorted, a bit scornfully. Mocking his own pathetic sentimentalism. “I think about many things. The way you tease me with your mouth, your teeth around my cock— _ ah,  _ yeah, just like  _ that _ …” he licked his lips as Allen teased a particular spot, bobbing his head rhythmically and pumping him into his hand. “I think of your hands and feet, your beautiful face as I slap you when you’re too bratty.”

Allen emitted a sultry moan with his mouth full of Tyki’s cock, eyelashes flickering delicately in poignant sensuality as his fingers danced across his peeled foreskin. Tyki knew that look. Allen wanted him to talk  _ dirty _ , yearned for the same enticing eroticism…

A firm hand on his scalp, the man pushed his dick into Allen’s throat, bucking his hips forwards to fuck his mouth, feeling him swallow and choke and breathe around his thick penis. Curls loose on his forehead, he petted the boy’s chin with a gentle hand and caressed his plush lower lip with his thumb, “no one can fuck this pretty face like I do, angel. That’s why you come back. That’s why you don’t push me away when we hide from everyone else.”

As he pulled out, a strand of saliva connected Allen’s lip to the tip of his length; drool ran down his pale chin, shiny and filthy, and Allen’s eyes were hazy with lust, tongue stretched out to lick Tyki’s penis as the man rubbed across his parted lips, just to hear the  _ sounds,  _ just to use him like the fucktoy he was. 

“You could have anyone, Mikk,” Allen whispered hotly, moaning sweetly as he sucked a kiss on Tyki’s throbbing tip. “Why do you  _ play  _ with me? Do you think you can become my man?” 

“Look how pretty you are,” Tyki caressed the boy’s cheek, ran his thumb across the fine line of his cheekbone. Sounded almost  _ offended _ as he noticed how openly Allen discredited himself and devalued Tyki’s attention. “No other human looks as stunning as you, baby boy. No other man can touch you like I do and you know it…”

A pink blush tinged Allen’s diaphanous cheeks, his mouth a flower blossom around the man’s virility, his tongue tracing infinite patterns across his stiff flesh. A sound of approval came out his throat as Tyki gripped his hair and gave in to his languorous abandon, thrusting erratically his welcoming mouth. 

He fucked his mouth until he came in waves and stained his silken tongue, guttural groans slipping past his dark lips as he held the boy’s face in place, releasing his whole load into that open warmth. He was amazed by Allen’s hunger, how he collected Tyki’s sperm onto his tongue and let it flow into his mouth and down his throat, swallowing it with a loud, erotic gulp. 

Tyki hooked his arms under Allen’s armpits, picking him up and into his embrace. Hugged him tight, leaned down so he was almost down Allen’s height and pressed his cheek against his in mute adoration, sensing a confirmation Allen wouldn’t so pridefully voice.

_ I love you,  _ Tyki wanted to say, and his heart was beating in synchronisation with Allen’s. Every time he had a powerful thought his scars seemed to ache more fervently; pain was the price of his love. 

Allen wrapped his arms around him and hid his pretty face against the man’s broad chest, a bit bashful and absolutely gorgeous; it was enough for Tyki to feel that the sentiment was mutual and that their suffering was the same. 

“I don’t want to fade away,” Allen muttered insecurely, voice strained and broken with the scratch of his tragedy. “When you fuck me, Tyki, you remind me I’m still myself.” 

“That’s what I want for you. To always be yourself,” Tyki reassured softly, hot breath brushing Allen’s hair as he pressed a kiss to his temple. “That’s why I’ll fuck you as long as you want me to.”

Allen hugged him a bit tighter. Tyki’s grip was a smothering embrace as if  _ frightened  _ of letting go. 


End file.
